


Stranger Things in the Woods

by umbralillium



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, angel!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets an unusual being in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things in the Woods

“Not often we get an angel down here,” a voice whispers.

Derek turns sharply, eyes searching, but he sees no one. “Show yourself!” he demands.

At first, there’s no movement, then an ink-dark tail wraps around a tree to his left followed by a pair horns attached to a puckish face. “Howdy,” the demon greets, smirking, eyes as dark as his tail.

Derek stares. This…was not what he was expecting. Although, with demons, you really couldn’t expect _anything_ , but this? This was…Derek couldn’t even describe the creature. They weren’t supposed to friendly. They weren’t supposed to smile at him. He draws his sword a little uncertainly. “What are you doing in Beacon Hills? What do you want?”

“Same as anyone else: three square meals a day, a roof over my head, clothes to wear, a little chaos, a dash of mayhem. You know, the usual.”

Derek feels his wings flutter in confusion.

“Something the matter, Sourangel? Trying to catch up on your brooding?” the demon quips, still smirking.

“I don’t brood,” Derek argues, frowning harder.

The demon snorts. “Right and I don’t have a tail. Oh, _wait_.” He settles back, tail bracing him against the tree. “So, what’s the plan here, tall, dark and broody? Gonna stab me with that thing in a display of phallic metaphor or what?”

“I don’t think ‘phallic metaphor’ is a thing,” Derek answers.

The demon waves a hand dismissively. “Got the point across, didn’t it?”

Derek cocks his head, still trying to puzzle the creature out.

“Well, this has been fun, but I have an appointment. If you want another chat, you know where to find me,” the demon says, straightening and heading off into the woods. “The name’s Stiles, by the way. Just mention my name to anyone in town and they’ll point you in the right direction. Ciao!” He vanishes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://umbralillium.tumblr.com/post/32721411391/jinxess-someone-write-fucking-angel-derek


End file.
